


A Night On The Town

by Randompersonnumber3



Series: Two Idiot Demons in Love [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompersonnumber3/pseuds/Randompersonnumber3
Summary: Angel invites Husk out for a night of drinking, hoping to start getting into his heart. Husk is prickly like always and resistant to Angel's flirting. How do things turn out?
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Two Idiot Demons in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924291
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	A Night On The Town

**“Looking sharp.”** Angel Dust winked as Husk walked into the lobby. The cat demon was wearing a white button up shirt, red tie, suspenders and nice slacks. Angel himself was wearing a pink cocktail dress that barely covered his ass along with sunglasses whose frames looked like white angel wings and white thigh high gogo boots.  **“You clean up nicely. I think I’m in love.”** Angel flirted and faked a swoon as he went to wrap an arm around Husk’s shoulders. 

Husk growled and pushed him off.  **“I don’t know why you wanted me to come so fucking badly with you to the club. The only reason I’m doing this is because you offered to pay for my drinks.”** He crossed his arms. Angel gave a knowing smirk. If Husk wanted booze he didn’t need Angel to provide it. Kitty wanted to come play.

**“I just thought you needed to get out a little bit.”** Angel smoothed out the shimmering bottom of his dress and looked Husk up and down.  **“You spend so much time in here behind the counter that I thought it would be good for loosening you up. You’re always such a grump. You need to live a little! Have some fun.”** Plus he wanted a pseudo date with Husk, but he wasn’t going to be so forward since the prickly kitty would deny any mention of the word date. The free drinks he used as an excuse wasn’t even an issue at all for him with this either. He sucked the owner's dick so good once that he promised free drinks for Angel for life. Creepy fans were awesome at times.

Husk grumbled as he headed out and Angel followed, going to take Husk’s arm. **“Don’t worry, this is going to be a great night. Dancing, music… maybe we’ll run into friends too.”** It would be nice for Husk to meet his bestie Cherri Bomb. They had interacted on Voxtagram a few times and seemed to get on well enough, meeting in person would be a good way to test the waters and get her opinion. Maybe he’d shoot a text to make sure she was there.

**“Friends? What friends? Did you invite someone else?”** Husk started to scowl. Okay… he didn’t start scowling as much as he continued to scowl but with more intent. Angel decided at that moment it would be his mission of the night to get Husk to crack a genuine smile. If that happened, he would consider this stealth date a success.

**“Well I haven’t invited anyone yet but if we want the night to be exciti-”** Angel stopped when he saw Husk’s unamused face. He smirked.  **“We got a fucking grumpy cat here. What? Want me all to yourself? Some quality private time?”** He winked and blew a kiss as they reached the Nightmare Nightclub. It was just a few blocks from the hotel so it wasn’t that far of a walk.

**“Invite whoever you fuckin’ want.** ” Husk pulled free and went to get into the line forming to get into the club.

Angel went to grab his surprisingly soft paw to stop him, **“Oh we don’t have to wait. You’re with a celebrity.** ” Angel winked at the crowd and some fans gushed praises and dirty comments to the porn star while a few yelled death threats as Husk who just flipped them off.

Angel led them to the bouncer with a wink, **“He’s with me.”** He kissed Husk’s cheek, earning more shouts of jealous hatred to the cat demon and Husk giving more birds in reply. He didn’t even wipe where Angel had kissed him this time. Could that be progress or was he just more concerned with the people in line than the kiss? Eh. He’d take it. A win’s a win.

The bouncer let them in and Angel took Husk to a booth, blowing kisses at the bar tender. Husk looked around, he didn’t seem to be comfortable here. A few drink is all Angel needed to get him to relax. Angel sat down,  **“You’re acting like a fish outta water. I’d think you’d be used to bars.”** He gestured to the owl demon waitress who came over. “ **I’ll have a seven cherry zombie, thanks Jamie.”** He told her. She had been around long enough for him to remember her name and shit like that always meant better service. Plus, treating the staff well meant they handled creeps quickly when he didn’t want to deal with them.

**“Whiskey, neat.”** Husk said.  **“Doesn’t matter the brand, actually whatever gets me drunk fastest.”** The waitress nodded and he sat back and looked around.  **“This ain’t exactly my kind of fuckin’ bar is it? Too much fancy lights and froufrou drinks. I’d usually go for a casino or at least somewhere with a pool table.”**

**“You got a problem with fruity drinks?”** Angel faked being offended but he knew it was Husk just playing to character.  **“They’re sweet as hell and get you fucked up just as fast. Actually….”** He got a wicked smirk.  **“Maybe we should get some blow jobs.”**

**“The fuck are you on about!?”** Husk stiffened. Angel didn’t reply and instead wrapped an arm around Husk as he posed for a selfie. **”We ain’t doing any of that shit! That is not what I signed up for!”** He pushed Angel aside.

**“Relax, it’s the name of a drink.”** Angel said as he posted the selfie to Voxtagram and also sent it to Cherri with a message telling her she should join.  **“It’s called a blowjob because you drink it without yer hands, mouth only… from between someone’s legs.”** He winked.

Even under the rose colored lights Angel could see Husk blush. He couldn’t help but laugh,  **“What? Found a drink even you won’t go for?”**

**“Like Hell you fucking have!”** He snapped as Jamie walked up with their drinks.  **“Two fucking blowjobs!”** He ordered loudly. She blinked and shrugged before going to get the drink. Angel watched with a smirk and he played with the straw in his drink. Tonight was going to be fun. He wondered what other things he could get Husk to do?

Husk drained his whiskey and sat back grumbling. Angel moved to somewhat snuggle but was pushed away. He fake pouted but he enjoyed Husk’s rejections strangely enough. Husk wanted to hang out with him for him, and not just because he wanted a piece of perfect ass. It was comforting. Though if Husk initiated Angel would hop on him here and now no questions asked.

Jamie returned and set down two shot glasses with whipped cream on top. Angel winked at her before turning to Husk, “ **Now spread your legs kitty.** ” He held up the shot glass. Husk blushed and did so, grumbling something underneath his breath. Angel had a bit of a blush himself. He couldn’t believe he was getting Husk to do this.  **“Bottoms up.”** He moved so his lips were around the rim, the tip of his head rubbing against Husk’s groin as he took the glass and downed it in one gulp.

**“There you had yer goddamn blowjob.** ” Husk sat up. Angel couldn’t help but notice he was covering a certain area that was more than likely a little raised. Kitty musta really liked it.

Angel took the other glass and winked.  **“We ain’t done yet, Husk. You gotta do me now.”** He set it down between his spread legs.  **“This is sixty-nine bitch. I ain’t doin’ no sixty-eights.”**

Husk looked dumbfounded.  **“The fuck does that even mean?”** He grumbled as he went to get in position to do the shot. Angel felt his breath get caught in his chest. Husk down the shot like a pro and sat up, setting the shot glass on the table. “ **Too damn sweet”** He complained as he sat down.

**“No one’s complained before.”** Angel purred as he went back to his fruity mixed drink.  **“Though I gotta say, I’m impressed. Who’d have thought you were so great at being between my legs?”**

**“Could you cut the shit?”** Husk scowled and gestured to Jamie for another whiskey. Angel blinked and made a confused face. Husk sighed and stacked the empty cups as he talked.  **“This flirting shit. I know you don’t mean it, you do it with fucking everyone. It must be fucking exhausting doing it all the time and you know I ain’t gonna drool or any of that fucking crap.”**

Angel looked a little surprised. “ **What do you mean I don’t mean it?”** He felt a little offended. “ **You can’t read my mind. You don’t know my intentions.”** Why did this rejection hurt? The other ones were cute and endearing. Maybe it was because it felt more personal… like Husk was actually rejecting him and the idea of… them. Angel scowled and finished the drink he ordered earlier.  **“I mean yeah I’m a flirt but I still got feelins’.”**

Before Husk could reply Angel saw Cherri Bomb walk in, fashionably punk and ripped up as always. He got up and walked to her, leaving Husk at the booth  **“Great timing sugar tits, I need a distraction. Let’s dance.”**

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  **“Sheesh Angel.”** The cyclops demon didn’t resist though, Angel knew she would always be there for him when needed. It was part of why he owed her a solid and probably will continue helping her out when she needed him.  **“What happened in the fifteen minutes since you texted me? Who do you need me to blow up?”** That wasn’t a joke. She really would blow someone up if Angel asked her to.

Angel sighed,  **“It ain’t like that.”** He told her as they started dancing, glancing back at Husk who was staring at a drink on the table.  **“You just… get tired of everyone assuming they know you when they know jack shit?”**

**“Yeah but they don’t matter. If they don’t want to get to know you, fuck ‘em.”** Cherri shrugged and began dancing to the beat, matching her movements with his.  **“You don’t have to let them in. Besides, with people like us assholes just see what they want to see. They see you as this sex obsessed idiot and me as this crazy agent of chaos.”** She stopped dancing when the song ended and went to hop off the dance stage.  **“Fuck, this is getting heavy and I am way too sober. Let’s head to the bar, I need a drink if we’re gonna talk serious.”**

Angel walked with her to the bar. Cherri was right but that didn’t make him feel any better. Though booze did sound like a good idea. He wanted to get fucked up. They both ordered their drinks and he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“ **Hey uh… sorry Angel.”** He heard Husk’s voice. He turned to look at him, putting on a face of annoyed indifference.  **“Look I didn’t mean to offend you okay? I just think it must be exhausting putting up that flirting shit all the time and never turning it off. I’ve seen enough shit and met enough jackasses, so you don’t need to put up a front. I can take you bein’ you know, normal and not your fucking big time porn star persona.”**

Cherri linked her arm around one of Angel’s, silently asking if he wanted her to kick his ass. Angel held up a hand to tell her he’s got it before going in and kissing Husk.  **“I told ya, Husky… you don’t always know my intentions.”** He could tell Husk hadn’t been expecting that as he stiffened, even Cherri seemed surprised but also happy for him. 

**“Hey fucktards you’re blocking the bar!”** A random imp patron yelled at them, breaking a bottle to threaten to cut them. An overreaction? Probably but imps were like that. They only had murder on the brain.

**“Fuck you! Can’t ya see we’re busy!?”** Husk snapped back, blushing bright red and flipping off the much smaller imp as he towered over him.

**“I got him.”** Cherri smirked and pulled out a small bomb she had hidden… somewhere (Angel had stopped even trying to think about where they all come from). “ **Hey dipshit, let’s take this outside!”** She towered over the imp and went to drag him out. He squirmed and tried to slash at her but she threw him out the door before following, laughing. Angel figured she wasn’t going to blow up the nightclub they were actively in. The other buildings in the area? Eh, who can say? Not his fucking problem.

**“So glad to see everyone having fun.”** Angel laughed and took Husk back to the booth they were in earlier, explosions heard in the distance. He saw several empty whiskey glasses. How much had kitty drank before coming up to apologize?  **“I see you needed liquid courage.”** He laughed again and sat down, crossing his legs. He was actually glad Cherri was gone. He felt like they needed to be alone for this.

**“Go fuck yourself.”** The standard Husk response. Kitty was closing up again, and Angel realized his commentary didn’t help. If Angel wanted this night to be redeemed he had to jam his foot in the door of Husk’s standoffishness and burst in like papa with the belt. And to do that he would have to risk opening him up himself. Husk was right, he needed to cut the bullshit act.

**“Look, I’m gonna just be open and honest with you. Cut the crap like you said.”** Angel moved to scoot closer.  **“I… I have actual feelings. Feelings I ain’t good with or used to having. I’ve been here in Hell a long time, longer than you old man, and even before that I don’t remember anyone who actually looked out for me except maybe my sister, Molly. And down here the only thing people see me as is a booty call. They see slutty spider and think that’s all I’m good for. Became easier to just act the way I was expected, you know?”**

He looked at his hands, he wasn’t sure he wanted to see Husk’s reactions.  **“But like… the princess is probably the first person to believe in me as a person and then Al brought you in and… you weren’t after my ass. At first I just figured you were a big grumpy ass and straight but then the small things… Sneaking me extra shots behind the girl’s back… covering for me when I get home late, saw some of your porn and that wasn’t all girls in there”** Husk turned bright red and seemed flustered **. “… and then when you brought me the food that one day at the studios.”**

**“I said it was no big fucking deal.”** Husk was trying to keep some dignity but was clearly embarrassed. 

**“But it was to me. You went out of your way to help me just because. You didn’t expect nothing back. I can count on one hand the number of people who’ve done that.”** he held up two fingers.  **“The other is outside blowing up the streets.”** Another explosion emphasized his point. 

**“Princess isn’t in that list?”**

**“Charlie? Fuck no. She’s a good kid with an overly optimistic heart, especially here, but even she expects stuff from me since I’m their little test subject for this hotel. She honestly wants me to be ‘redeemed’ but it also suits her purposes too.”**

Husk was quiet for a moment. Angel wished he would say something else. Opening up like this was hard and left him exhausted. He gestured to Jamie. He needed more fucking liquor if he was going to survive the night.

**“Look Angel… I ain’t a good person to be with. I’m selfish, cranky, and bottle up my emotions like their fucking pickles.** ” Husk tapped his claws on an empty whiskey glass. “ **I told Charlie the day I came that I lost the ability to love years ago-”** Shit. Angel needed to stop this fast if he was to get anywhere.

**“Ugh. I know! You think I don’t know these things? Kitty, we’re in god damn Hell! You’re not special by being an emotionally damaged piece of shit. We all are! If you’re saying I can do better, I fucking can’t and I don’t want to! You’re an angry alcoholic who only cares for gambling but I want YOU and I think you want me too!”** Angel quickly wiped away tears as Jamie came by with the drinks. He downed his in one long gulp.  **“Just… please… let me have this one thing.”**

Husk sighed and downed his own drink before grabbing Angel’s chin, looking into his eyes, and giving him a kiss. Angel closed his eyes and melted into it.. God damn… he didn’t realize he needed actual genuine affection this much. It was kinda pathetic. The fluffy arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close though… it felt nice to know he wasn’t alone in needing this. It seems they both needed each other and hadn’t realized how much until now. 

Or that could just be all the booze talking but eh, he’d take what he could get.


End file.
